


While I wait

by imagineheadcanonsarea



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineheadcanonsarea/pseuds/imagineheadcanonsarea
Summary: She was going to wait. She was going to do all over again. She was going to wait as long as she had to until they reached the almost again, and this time she wouldn’t let it stop in the almost.





	While I wait

Mallory was doing that a lot, she realized, sitting on the porch and looking into the street, waiting for some fancy black Mercedes to park in front of the house. Waiting to see a girl wearing the most expensive clothes she’s ever seen, sunglasses that probably cost just as much as the car, and high heels that could buy Mallory’s entire wardrobe. That was something she did without thinking. The waiting. When she was done with the day’s tasks and classes, something would drag her to that porch and made her sit there and wait for hours, until it was time to go back to her room, a little more disappointed and a lot sadder.   
“Hey.” Mallory was a little surprised by the sudden voice and she turned her head quickly in shock, only to find Zoe standing by her side with a gentle smile.   
“Hey.” The younger girl answered with a smile of her own.   
She liked Zoe before. Before the Apocalypse, when she got in the Academy for the first time and Zoe was there to receive her with open arms to her classes, trusting her and putting all her faith in Mallory. She was the first one to point out that Mallory might be the next Supreme and Mallory would never forget the amount of trust that was given to her. And she liked Zoe after the Apocalypse, when she didn’t even remember Mallory and was learning all the things about the girl like she wasn’t her teacher, her mentor, before.   
And, even if it wasn’t the same and Mallory wasn’t the same either, Zoe was still teaching her everything and trusting her like before. “What are you doing?” The older girl asked, sitting by her side with a lack of grace that made Mallory giggle.   
“Just looking.” The blonde shrugged and hugged her knees to her chest.   
“It’s not a beautiful view.” Zoe moked. “It’s a street. We have some curious eyes staring at us.” She pointed at some joggers that passed by looking at them like they were at a circus. “Only one tree.” Misty was trying to fix that. “And you come here a lot to look.”   
Mallory found it calming, even if it made her heart beat a little bit faster everytime a car turned the corner. Madison showed up a few times to smoke, they just sat there in silence until her cigarette was done and she was ready to go back inside. It was a little surprising that Madison would even consider spending some time with her, even if they never exchanged a word during it, but it was good. This way, if it wasn’t the black Mercedes, Mallory wouldn’t be alone.   
“I think it’s nice.” The younger girl smiled at her teacher.   
They stood in silence for a couple of minutes, until Zoe let go a heavy sigh. “It looks like you are waiting for something.”   
“Waiting?” Mallory repeated. “For what?”   
“I don’t know.” Zoe shook her head and sighed again. “It’s just... you sit here some days and just stare at the street. Looks like you’re waiting for something to happen.”   
More like waiting for something to show up, but she wasn’t going to correct Zoe for that. Telling the girl about time travel wasn’t going to do any good. “Maybe I am. Who knows? Aren’t we all waiting for something?”   
“What a loser’s talk, losers.” They both turned their heads to see Madison walking outside the house with the cigarette pack in her hand and her cellphone in the other. “What is this, anyway? Daycare? Free counseling?”   
Zoe tapped the floor by her side with a smile, making Madison roll her eyes. They both watched how the former actress put one hand on her skirt to stop it from flying and slowly sat by Zoe’s side with more grace than any of them could have in themselves. They sat in silence. Madison lit  her cigarette and started to look at her social media, while Zoe looked over the girl’s shoulder at the screen and Mallory returned to looking at the street. Mallory was waiting for something and she had to be ready when it comes.   
They were really close, she remembered. Almost there, when the identity spell was put on them and suddenly they weren’t themselves anymore. She remembered how she was treated, how awful it was to see the world blow up, the Outpost, the fight against Michael Langdon. But she was more attached to the memories of before all of it. When the black Mercedes emerged in the end of the street and a new girl arrived with the silliest power she’d ever heard of. She liked to remember the late night talks, the hugs, the happiness that warmed her heart. The almost, before Michael destroyed their lives and the almost became a never. Or a try again.   
And try again it was.   
She was going to wait. She was going to do all over again. She was going to wait as long as she had to until they reached the almost again, and this time she wouldn’t let it stop in the almost.   
Mallory never thought she would ever say that, but she was going to mirror Madison.   
She had returned from Hell – rescued by Mallory – almost three months ago and all she had been doing is waiting. Waiting for Zoe to realize something she had realized before. Before having her head crossed by a bullet. Before Madison had her own head blow away. Before Madison went back in time and changed everything. Everyone could see that the waiting wasn’t going to last much longer, Zoe was almost there. Almost realizing that no, she didn’t hate Madison, and no, Madison didn’t hate her. Almost realizing they belonged together and this time there would be no zombie boy or Antichrist to stop them.   
Mallory hoped she would be that lucky. Even if Madison didn’t think she was lucky, she was.   
“Are you going to tell me?”   
Mallory turned her head when she heard Zoe talking again, a little surprised one more time by the girl’s voice. “Tell you what?”   
“What are you waiting for.” Zoe explained with a shrugged. “You don’t have to, but I’m here if you need to talk.”   
Madison didn’t take her eyes away from the phone, but Mallory could see that she took a deeper breath of the cigarette like she wanted to say something. They were so different from each other, but Mallory could see the resemblance they shared. The wait. “Thank you.” Mallory said, stroking Zoe’s arm with a smile.   
“Let’s go.” Madison was back to her feet and walking back inside the house.   
Neither of them had to ask to know who was being called. Zoe only rolled her eyes, before getting up to follow the older girl. She threw a smile at Mallory, than only waved at her and watched as both of them disappeared inside the house. Mallory thought it was amusing how they acted around each other so different from the first time, but she thought it was because this time there was no imminent death knocking on their door to rush things. She hoped things were different for her. Mallory would gladly live all the history again if she could only reach that point one more time.   
Mallory watched as the joggers made their way back, still staring at her, an old lady taking her dogs for a walk, a kid running to get home in time, numerous cars passing by and a few birds returning to their nests. Life was happening how it should and she was glad Michael was gone. At least, she hoped he was gone. She knew she would have to tell all the history to Cordelia at some point, so her Supreme could decide what to do from there, but she was going to let her enjoy Misty as long as she could with no worries.   
With a heavy sigh, she decided to get up and go to her room before it went dark and it was time for dinner. She cleaned her dress with her hands and turned around. Mallory waited for months for the black Mercedes to turn the corner, but she never saw it coming – like the first time, ironic – because the said car parked just when she was about to enter the house. Mallory heard the parking brake and the car turn off, but she didn’t let her hopes get too high. Except that she totally did.   
When she turned around again, there it was. The black Mercedes, the girl with the most expensive clothes she ever saw, sunglasses that probably cost just as much as the car and high heels that could buy Mallory’s entire wardrobe. Her heart started to race and her mouth went dry. Mallory wanted to run at her and run to her room at the same time. She wanted to scream and wanted to laugh. She wanted to jump and celebrate, but also felt like she could pass out (she wondered if that was how Madison felt when she was back from Hell the third time).   
“Hi, hello.” The old man at the girl’s side said in a rush, battling to grab all the suitcases he was taking out of the car. Mallory also remembered those. It took her weeks to put everything in place. “Uh, this is the Robichaux’s Academy, yes?” Luckily, he didn’t give her the chance to answer, because Mallory didn’t think she would be able to do so. “I’m Mr. St Pierre Vanderbilt. John.” He finally took the last suitcase, everything all perfectly balanced while he started to walk towards her. “This is my daughter, Coco.” He pointed at the girl by his side. “We have a meeting with Mrs. Goode.”   
Mallory could not take her eyes away from Coco when she whispered amazed. “Of course, follow me.”   
She wished that their almost was inside one of those suitcases, but she could wait as long as she had to. They have time.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank @eyesfadefromgreentogray one more time for helping me with the grammar in another work!  
> Go follow us on Tumblr, @imagineheadcanonsarea


End file.
